


Annoucement

by melancoliac



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancoliac/pseuds/melancoliac
Summary: not really a fic, just something i want to say





	

Hey, people who read my crappy fics.

  


I just wanted to day thank you for the comments, kudos, and just the views in general. But, unfortunately, that didnt stop me from deleting my stories. I'm never happy on what I create and i feel ashamed almost because of how little i post just to delete the fic. I dont know whats wrong with me. I get so excited to post a new story, then after a few months I delete it. Hopefully I wont do it again.

  


But I have good news. Im gonna make an _actual_ fic. I'll actually like it, I will write chapters before hand to post so I dont have to write a new chapter everytime. And no, Its not gonna be a Gladion and reader like I always do. Its still gonna be related to team skull, though. I think i might actually like doing this.  


  


Anyway, thanks for reading i guess.  


  



End file.
